The Death of Stupid Doggo
Stupid Doggo was perhaps one of the biggest mistakes to ever come across in the Games Repainted history, but there has been no evidence to prove as to exactly WHY he did the things that he did. Therefore, a well known accomplice and multiple personality of his, Deputy Luigi, has come forth to deliver the full testimony and court case of the trial of Stupid Doggo, as recovered from the Supreme Court Archives of Washington D.C. on February 4th, 2017. ALL RISE FOR THE HONORABLE JUDGE FRED FRED: Mr. Doggo, is it? DOGGO: Yes, sir. FRED: Mr. Doggo, do you know why you are here today? DOGGO: No, sir. FRED: Mr. Doggo, our clients have came to us with multiple complaints about a mass genocide that resulted in the death of over 100 people on the following Discord server #general_chat. Mr. Lichzum. LICH: Yes, your Honor. FRED: You were once an accomplice of Doggo in multiple Repaints, were you not? LICH: Only one, sir. Battle for Bikini Bottom. FRED: Could you please now deliver your testimony as to what exactly occurred over the past several months? LICH: Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, my client here is to blame for everything that happened. If anything, I refuse to side him now in this very courtroom. The events, I remember well. It began around the middle of January when Doggo first joined us. He had a lot to learn, and we hardly get new people to submit a work on a Repainting. He was annoying at the start. Hell, he truly was stupid. he posted some images from time to time, mostly ifunny images. RANDOM AUDIENCE MEMBER: FAGGOT! A riot ensues in the court Fred fires his Armalight Battle Rifle-Model 17 FRED: EVERYONE! SHUT THE FUCKUCK UP!!!! the chaos dies down FRED: Defendant, you may continue your statement. LICH: As I was saying, my client is a stupid cunt. He deserves no mercy, and I believe he deserves execution. Being mentioned nearly 12 times in one day is enough to give everyone else here a reason to believe that the reason God abandoned us was because of this cucking over here. FRED: Mr. Lichzum, there is no need-- LICH: I say we hang him from the gallows! At this point, the entire courtroom begins agreeing to everything Lichzum says. Doggo realizes what he has become. He wanted to make everyone happy, but in the end... sad LICH: I say we rip out his innards through his anus and deepthroat him with that shit! Again, the court agrees. LICH: I say we-- Fred guns down Lichzum. Lichzum fucking dies. I can't believe it. Rip in niqqers, dicks can't get bigger. FRED: Any last words before we proceed with the execution? How do you plead? Doggo: Guilty. And my final words... Everyone readies their guns Doggo: @everyone FRED: FIRE!!! Doggo is gunned down until no piece of his corpse remains. However, none of the other members in the room gunned him down. It was the meme man, the second embodiment of Doggo. MEME MAN: It's about fucking time I did something like this. {he walks over Doggo's corpse} heh...nothing personnel...kid.... FRED: What is the meaning of this?! MEME MAN: Your honor, I bring some terrible news. Hark and lend thy serious hearing to what I shall unfold. FRED: What do you want, cuntbag? MEME: Doggo wasn't the only one involved in the genocide. I was, as w''ell.'' holy shit does the court lose their ability to repopulate the earth FRED: I am well aware of this. But why in Germany should we give you two a second chance? MEME: You don't. FRED: What? MEME: I do not expect forgiveness. I do not expect mercy, either. But know that I entered this courtroom with only one goal: To stop what he started. There may be others. How many, I do not know. But know that until then, I promise to fight with you every second of the way. One week. Give me one week to find a cure, any answer as to how we can stop his work, and I promise you I will never return to GR again. ANGELO: That's a fat load of horseshit covered in furry cum with a side of anal pussy all shoved up into a goatse. The court agrees to forbid Doggo's executor from being given a chance at redmption FRED: Fine. One week. But if you do anything that goes completely out of your league, I will find you, I will hunt you down, and I will yiff your cute little boy pussy. You only contact us when you have news about the cure. Until then, don't even contribute to ANYTHING. Got it? MEME: brands himself by cutting off both middle fingers with a 1000 degree knife Upon my life, my word, and my grave I shall not fail you. {THE TAPE ENDS HERE} No news or reports have yet been given as to finding a cure. Meme Man is currently taking up residencein Moscow with his homie, Edward Snowden, but our sources have yet to get anything.... Category:Animals Category:Events